Touch The Sky
by Maeinli
Summary: In his first year, Gakuto had no intention of joining the Tennis club. So what changed his mind? slighly AU, because it was written before the new OVA came out
1. Touch the Sky

Disclaimer: Pfft. As if _I _could think up something like Tenipuri. Don't overestimate me :D

**Touch the Sky**

Why, out of all the many (and less stamina draining) styles to choose from, had Gakuto chosen acrobatics? No one but Gakuto actually seemed to know the answer, and he kept quiet. Most people just filled in the blanks, (for they were many and open to many different interpretations).

It was Logic...  
It confused the opponent, leading them to miss points they probably could have saved, had it not been for the _way_ it was hit. He was the distraction, the one to keep their opponents busy while in the back, Yuushi planned, plotted and attacked when the time was right. There was, in fact, method to the madness.

It was Showy...  
In a club of 200 members you had to been seen somehow, and this was certainly one way to go. When he played, he turned heads, startling people and leaving them breathless. He was like a firecracker, loud, brilliant and stunning.

He was good...  
Light build and smaller form, yet he could get higher than anyone. He set the bar. A bar so high that even the likes of Eiji Kikumaru struggled to reach. He was not only good, but also the best. The Best Acrobatic player in the nationals.

These reasons, however fitting, were not the one he first started with. No, his beginning reason was much simpler.

He wanted to touch the sky.

He was grounded--stuck on earth, at home and in his classrooms, even on the court. Until he pushed his heels on the green surface. The joy of going up only defeated by the pain of coming back down.

He heard the comparison of Kikumaru to be like a cat. How demeaning. Gakuto was a _bird _waiting to strike with a force that seemed to defy his size.

It would surprise some that as a first year he didn't start in the tennis club, no, he had other plans.

...

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathing deeply, Gakuto prepared himself. His eyes snapped open and he ran forward, throwing his momentum into three quick front springs before tossing his feet into the air, his hands folded across his chest in a prayer, his hair sprawled in all directions

And for a moment he was free.

Turning his whole body counter clockwise he landed on his feet, trying to stick the landing perfectly. Instead he lost balance with the sudden change from earth to sky. He sighed angrily, frustrated with himself, if this had been a competition points would have been taken off.

He pulled up his short, oddly colored, hair into a ponytail and began to try again when he heard slow clapping behind him. Spinning around he was hoping that it was not his sempai-tachi (who told him off for being showy) or his coach (who drilled him again and again about perfect landing)

Instead he saw a fellow first year, Atobe Keigo.

He quickly wished it were his Sempai or Coach.

Atobe was an arrogant brat of a first year. Having already defeated the sempai of the much-lauded tennis club, he was already at the top of the enormous club. Rumor was that he was currently looking for members good enough to be part of his future team.

Gakuto huffed, "What do _you _want?" He was a spitfire personality, but having already messed up his routine made him even more irritable.

Atobe just smirked, "Ore-sama was just passing by and happened to see your performance"

Man this guy was annoying, "Well I'm glad your _entertained, _now go away." Gakuto was making it very clear that he was less than amused.

Atobe, of course, ignored him and instead he stepped farther into the gym. Gakuto decided that two could play at that game and ignored him as well.

Just as he was going to begin another set of front springs, Atobe hummed.

Gakuto stared, "Your still here?"

"Ore-sama can be anywhere he pleases, he was just merely going to comment on something."

Fascinating"

"Sarcasm is such a low form of wit. I was merely going to say that this practice area seems awfully closed in." And with that Atobe left, leaving a baffled Gakuto behind.

...

This incident repeated itself three more times before Gakuto decided that it was no longer wise to stay after to practice. He hoped that Atobe looked like a dork, showing up to an empty room. Gakuto smiled at the idea. The guy was such an annoying jerk he deserved it.

His good mood did not last long when he tripped over a pair of legs that had been sprawled across the sidewalk. Gakuto fell to his knees, catching himself, his head shot up soon after, the picture of anger. Anger that was met with a sleeping face.

The kid was actually asleep! A mop of curly hair was covering a pair of closed eyes, the kid was even snoring.

"Hey! Find somewhere else to sleep!" The blond kid blinked tiredly and then suddenly he was off the ground (pulling Gakuto up with him) and bowing deeply rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Gomen! You see, I was tired after practice that I just fell asleep. You'd be surprised how soft the ground is," He smiled brightly.

Gakuto blinked at the sudden change, wasn't the kid sleeping just a few moments ago? He started to back away and made his way to turn around.

"Whatever, just wait till you get home or something." He took a few steps forward and then found that the blond kid had fallen into step beside him.

"So where do you live?" Gakuto was about to tell the kid off but then looked at the bright smile that he was wearing.

"Um, just down this road" If it was possible, the blond kid looked even more happy.

"Hey! Me too! We should walk together! I'm Jirou by the way." He stuck out his hand to Gakuto, who hesitated for a moment before taking it.

"Mukahi Gakuto"

The rest of the walk home was strange but in a pleasent way. Jirou talked non-stop until he finally reached his house, with Gaktuo nodding every once in a while. It was only when Jirou turned around to make his way to his door that Gakuto noticed the tennis racket strapped to his back.

It was official. The Hyoutei Tennis Club was full of strange people.

...

After not staying after school to practice for two days, Gakuto had decided that it was probably safe to start back to his normal after-school routine. Those days he hadn't stayed to practice he had spent walking with Jirou. Who for some reason had latched onto Gakuto as a friend, and the red-head found he didn't mind.

He didn't really have friends, no one in Hyoutei did. Hyoutei had allies, they had connections, and they had rivals. But they didn't have friends. But Jirou had somehow wriggled his way into becoming his friend.

Nevertheless, Gakuto had decided to stay after school again, not telling Jirou beforehand simply because he never saw him until it was time to walk home.

Gakuto turned on the music to drown out he thoughts of a waiting (or more likely a sleeping) Jirou. The beat was quick but steady. A beat that he could work to. He walked up to the bars and lept up to the short one and swung.

So far, this was the closest he could get to the sky. It was as high as he could go. He began swinging himself between the two bars, getting faster and faster.

There was a pause in the song and Gakuto gripped tighter forcing his momentum to a screeching halt on top of the taller bar. Then the beat began again and he ended his routine with the song swinging himself to the ground.

Gakuto grinned, satisfied and thrilled, it was the best he had done in a long time. Suddenly he was barreled in from the side. He pulled back his fist to deck whatever pervert had decided to attack him when he saw a familiar mop of curly hair.

"Jirou?"

"Sugoi! That was amazing Gakuto-kun!" Jirou grinned excitedly, then turned to the door to begin whining. "Atobe you didn't tell me he was _this _good." Gakuto craned his neck over the slightly taller boy and sure enough, there in the doorway stood Atobe.

"You again! Why do you keep showing up everywhere?" The little red-head mangaged to somehow look defiant and angry while trying to struggle out of Jirou's hold.

"Jirou and I are in the same club, if you remeber. He was informing me of a new friend he had recently acquired. After listening to him I came to the correct conclusion that it could only be you." Atobe was smirking (it seemed to be his usual expression).

"You're keeping tabs on me!" Of all the low-life things that Atobe-the-creep could be doing...

"You may have heard that I am looking for players to join me on the tennis club." Atobe was looking at his nails, "I plan to lead them to the nationals. Do you play?"

Gakuto squirmed under piercing stare that turned his way, "Some." It wasn't really a lie, he did play, it actually was his best sport after gymnastics. He also would add some of his simpler acrobatic moves to combine his two strengths.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Then, why don't you play a set against Jirou." It wasn't a request but a demand.

"I don't have a racket," Gakuto was hoping to back out gracefully but Atobe seemed to know this and just smiled.

"It's a _Tennis _club, I'm sure we can work something out."

...

And that was how an impromptu match was started between Jirou and Gakuto. Looking back, perhaps it wasn't that impromptu since Atobe seemed to have planned it all out.

"Take that!" Jirou yelled when he hit a particularly good volley causing Gakuto to sprint forward, cursing loudly.

It had been a good game so far, with Jirou leading 4-3. Gakuto stayed at the base line, trying to hit deep and keep his opponent's volleys (which were ridiculous) at bay. Atobe, despite having planned this game, did not look happy.

He didn't frown, per se, but he wasn't wearing his usual all-knowing smirk. He lips were carefully neutral but his eyes where sharp. Jirou also seemed a little more sleepy than when they had first started the match (indicating that he was bored). Gakuto was certain that they were losing intrest in making him part of their team.

And, strangely enough, he didn't like it.

During a short break in the game, Gakuto went to go get a drink.

"Why don't you touch it?" Gakuto turned around, frowning, easily guessing who it was.

"Touch what? What are you talking about?" Atobe gestured to the sky after Gakuto's question.

"There's no ceiling here, no limit. Why don't you fly?"

Gakuto froze. How did he know? Atobe turned around and walked back to the court. Gakuto turned around and ran.

...

Before he realized it, Gakuto had arrived at a park nearby. A park that he use to play at when he was little, where he would impress other children with his acrobatic tricks.

It bugged him, he wasn't completly sure _why _it bothered him that Atobe could see right through him. He was told time and time again that he was competly transparent.

Gakuto sank down onto a swing and pushed himself back and forth, but not with enough force to lift him off the ground.

He _wanted _to fly. But he couldn't, or rather he wouldn't. He felt...empty, ever since last year when his family had changed districts and schools. Gakuto had never been the best at making friends. He was too loud, too abrasive, too agressive. He thought he had made friends at his last school, but they hadn't kept in touch.

Hyoutei was a whole new experience--vast, complicated, and filled with confusing people--and Gaktuo has lost himself somewhere along the way.

He was able to do amazing acrobatics on the tennis court but now he saw no real reason to do so. He was good, but he wasn't 200-tennis-club-members good.

"Gakuto-kun?" Gakuto was quickly gettting tired of being surprised all the time as his head shot up to find Jirou standing there.

"Oh, Jirou-kun, what's up" Jirou frowned at the casual answer.

"Well, you just left in the middle of a game and we didn't finish and I was just wondering if you were okay." Jirou finish weakly, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gakuto shrugged his painfully thin shoulders, looking at his feet. Jirou slumped next to him on the other swing and began pushing himself back and forth.

"So what happened?" Jirou looked confused and concerned. Gakuto shrugged again.

"I dunno. Tennis just isn't my thing, you know?"

"Really! But you're so good!" It never ceased to amaze Gakuto how Jirou could be two emotional extemes within a few seconds, "I mean your not 'Atobe' good but you could easily make it to the regulars by next year!" Gakuto just shook his head.

"You don't know that, there are what, a 'thousand' memebers in the club? I'm okay but I'm not that amazing."

"But Atobe took intrest"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Jirou looked confused for a second,"Atobe's really smart and a good leader and he's probably going to be the next captain..."

"Again, what does this have to do with anything?"

Jirou looked thoughtfully at Gakuto for a moment.

"Atobe doesn't waste time in lost causes."

...

Gakuto transferred clubs after his last gymnastics competition. He invited Jirou, who invited Atobe, who in turn dragged another memeber of the tennis club. He was the new tranfer student with the weird accent and fake glasses.

After the award ceremory, with Gakuto winning first, the three of them came to congratulate him.

Jirou bounded up to him, "That was amazing Gakuto-kun! What do you call that bar flippy thingy. The one with all the flips and the..."

"Jirou surprised Ore-sama by actually staying awake through your competition."

"Aww! C'mon Atobe, I'm not that bad!" Jirou complained nosily.

"Atobe-san?" Atobe turned his attention towards Gakuto.

"I've thought about it and I've decided take you up on your offer."

Atobe smirked and Jirou grinned happily.

"Well then, if that's the case, let me introduce you to Oshitari Yuushi, your doubles partner." Both people in question did a double take, perfectly in sync.

"What!"

--------

_This is the first chapter. I have two more up in LJ, I'm just easing it up here to see what people think. If no one really likes it, I'll keep it up in LJ but forget about updating it over here :) _

_So you gotta let me know now XD What do you think? R&R _


	2. Doubles

**Disclaimer: **......okay yes, you got me! I don't own these character! I'm ashamed for trying to fool you.

_**Doubles**_

It was a myth, really.

The myth that said that doubles partners had to know each other like the back of their hand. Had to be partners in crimes and each other's shadows.

To be best friends.

True, it did involve some sort of level of compatibility. You had to know them well enough to know what balls they would pick up as opposed to the ones they would miss. You had to know where they would be after a serve, when and how they would attack. These you had to know.

But knowing their favorite color? Irrelevant. There home life? Who cared. Grades, best subject, worst? If it didn't get you kicked off the team, then it wasn't tennis and it didn't matter.

What happened on the court, stayed on the court. Once ways were parted then connections could dissolve. On the court you had to know each other well, off the court you could be a mystery.

And Oshitari Yuushi was nothing, if not a mystery.

…

Anyone had to look at the newly formed doubles pair of Oshitari and Mukahi to wonder where sanity had run off with Atobe's mind.

The two of them could not have been any more different if they tried.

Where Oshitari's tennis was steady and consistent, Gakuto's was erratic and completely unpredictable.

Oshitari was tall where Gakuto was short, dark where he was light. Oshitari's voice was low and calm where Gakuto's would be loud and emotional.

When Gakuto walked into a room, he made sure people knew. Oshitari did not have to try and he was noticed. Had either of them been anyone else, they would have quickly found themselves in the other's shadow. But being who they were, both got their share of the spotlight.

Between the two of them, they had many differences. Differences, which, a week after Gakuto had joined the club, seemed to grow larger.

After a week of practicing together, all they had gone through was drill after drill until they could do it in their sleep.

Yet, there they were again, practicing on the street courts, since first years were not allowed to practice on the school courts. Unless they were Atobe. Atobe was brilliant that way, he had made it, but only after he had clawed his way to the top.

"Can we hurry up and get this _done _already?" Gakuto tapped his foot against the green surface, impatient. They had been practicing this formation for _hours, _their shadows slowly growing larger as the day went by. Gakuto was slowly getting tired, he was slightly annoyed to notice that both Atobe and Oshitari didn't seem any worse for wear.

Atobe looked at him, frowning, "We've been working on this formation for a week and you have yet to get it right. Draw your own conclusions." It hadn't shown up much, but Gakuto could tell that Atobe's patience was beginning to wear thin.

Atobe's frown deepened and Gakuto looked behind to find Oshitari had left the court and was beginning to pack up his bag.

"Oshitari! What in the _world _do you think you're doing?" Atobe looked positively livid; to which Oshitari just glanced up with his usually calm expression.

"Going home, Atobe. It's late and, believe it or not, some of us have a life after tennis practice." He slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and walked off. Atobe looked furious at being defied while Gakuto just watched, silent.

Gakuto didn't understand Oshitari. Nothing about the guy made any sense. From his lack of interest in anything (tennis was played because he could and it solved boredom) to the fake glasses (Why anyone would _want _to wear glasses was a mystery to him).

"Atobe" Atobe turned towards him, now looking more thoughtful than angry, "Why don't you put Oshitari in singles? Why put him in doubles?"

Atobe didn't answer as he turned around. Gakuto had given up getting an answer when Atobe spoke in a distant tone.

"Because if he didn't play doubles, he wouldn't play."

…

So far there were only four people in Atobe's future team.

Atobe, himself, for obvious reasons. It couldn't be a national team without ore-sama. He worked 'his' team harder than the regulars. There was no slacking done in his presence.

Jirou was the second member. Despite being incredibly lazy, he was an astounding serve and volley player; his volleys were nicknamed 'magic volleys'. But he was usually found asleep, much to Atobe's frustrations.

Oshitari was the third. Since coming to Hyoutei, he had been known as a tensai. He barely tried in classes or tennis but he was amazing in both. Beyond that, not much was known about him.

Gakuto was the fourth, since a week ago. But four did not make a team, Atobe was still on the prowl.

…

It wasn't until a couple weeks later that things got interesting again. It started with a first year name Shishido Ryou.

Shishido moved through the tennis club like a shark, always moving and looking for a fight. In his wake rode a smaller, much calmer boy, Taki.

They were both unnaturally good. But whereas Taki seemed to ride purely on talent, Shishido had a drive, a fight, to become better, be stronger, go farther. A drive that, so far, Atobe's future team lacked.

Shishido challenged the senpai many times, and many times, he lost. But after each loss he would pick himself back up and work harder.

It wasn't long until Shishido challenged Atobe to a match.

In the end, it was more of a slaughter than a match. The one set ended in twelve minutes, with Shishido not earning a single point.

Atobe left and walked towards where Gakuto had been watching the match. Despite the fact that he had just downright _beat _the brunette into submission, he had that look in his eye. One that Gakuto recognized.

Atobe was interested. He nodded to Gakuto as he walked past and the acrobat knew that it was his turn to usher in a new member.

The smaller boy walked on the court and made his way over to Shishido. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but the first thing that came to his mind was,

"Your reflexes are good, but your baseline play sucks."

Gakuto's observation was met with a hot glare.

"Shut up! What would you know?" Shishido's outburst would have been more impressive, had he not been so badly out of breath.

"I know enough to be part of the pre-regulars." Shishido stood abruptly to get a towel to wipe of his face.

"That's only because of Atobe and everybody knows it." Gakuto gave him a look.

"And because I'm good."

Shishido snorted, "Your tennis is nothing but a show. Your style is pathetic enough that you have to have someone to cover for you. You're just looking for attention."

Gakuto knew that Shishido was just blowing off steam to feel better about his loss, but he didn't have to sit here and take the brunt of it. Gakuto tossed his hair angrily.

"What? And you don't? Challenging the senpai? Picking fights? Yeah, you're really one to talk about striving for attention."

Shishido had and ugly spark in his eye as he threw his tennis bag over his shoulder with more force than necessary. He shoved the smaller boy roughly out of his way, strutting off the court.

Gakuto was silently fuming because Shishido had struck a nerve. 'Someone else to cover for his mistakes?' Was that really the only reason Gakuto stayed on the team? Because Oshitari was good enough to cover him. Was he only there for show?

One thing he knew for sure, he hoped that Shishido would have a nasty run in with a pair of scissors. Then his 'precious' hair would be no more.

…

Atobe was at it again, shoving and pushing Oshitari and Gakuto late into the evening. They had gotten better as a doubles team, but still did not act (or were) a doubles pair.

Gakuto leapt up to smash back a lob sent by Atobe, but he misjudged the time and failed to hit it back.

As he was heading back down to the ground he felt something slam into his face, throwing his balance off. He was pitched forward into the net and got his hands tangled up, in an attempt to catch himself, the net slammed into his stomach.

Confused and jarred, he watched as the tennis ball rolled away on the other side of the net and suddenly he was furious. He twisted himself, trying to get his hands free.

"What the _hell _Oshitari!" If he was being reasonable he would have seen Oshitari's horrified look, but he was feeling anything but reasonable. "What were you thinking?! Idiot!"

Oshitari moved forward in an attempt to help him out, "You missed the ball, I was just covering for you."

It was meant to calm him down, but it was about the _worst _thing Oshitari could have said at that moment.

'You have to have someone cover for your mistakes'

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Gakuto was livid and finally managed to pull himself out of the net and pushed Oshitari away.

"I don't _need _your help, and I don't _need _you to cover for me." Gakuto stormed off the court. Neither Atobe nor Oshitari made a move to stop him. Atobe was strangely silent through the entire exchange.

Gakuto went to pick up his bag to pack up his racket when he realized it was being handed to him, by Shishido nonetheless. He snarled as he snatched his bag from the other boy, stuffing his tennis racket into it. He could feel a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong with you?" Shishido had put it upon himself to see if Gakuto was okay. The acrobat, needless to say, did not appreciate it.

"What do you care? Just get out of here!" Gakuto was in no mood to play games. He picked up speed in hopes to get rid of the other boy. Shishido stopped and Gakuto considered this his win. Triumphant at last.

"You were right" Or not.

Gakuto turned around, confused, "What?"

"About me, wanting attention. You were even right about my base play." Shishido had somehow figured out that the only way to make the red-head listen was to say the unexpected.

"And what do you want me to say to that? That you were right? That my style is just a gimmick? That I need someone to cover for me? You're really pathetic." Shishido's infamous temper began to flare up.

"Look, I just came to see if you were okay! Why do you have to be suck a jerk for it?"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Yeah, but you need it."

That was when Gakuto punched him in the nose. For a moment, he was shocked, not even realizing that he had been that angry.

He was not allowed the luxury of shock for long when the brunette tackled him to the ground. There was brief scuffle that only last about two minutes. Gakuto found it strangely refreshing, solving a problem physically rather than verbally.

Gakuto was tempted to rethink that thought when they broke apart and his bottom lip began to sting, but he couldn't deny that he ultimately felt better.

Shishido laughed, "You fight like a girl!" That earned a glare from Gakuto, but one without much heat.

"Shut up." He answered as the other boy pulled him up. Shishido just grinned.

…

It was the beginning of a tentative friendship. They were alike in many ways. They were both loud, short tempered, and were known for speaking their minds. But they were also very different.

Where Shishido would see a challenge, he would plow right through it, no hesitation. Gakuto, however, would attempt to make his way around it. Shishido was honest to himself and others. Gakuto was neither.

The situation with Oshitari had not improved, if anything it got worse. Gakuto still supported the bruise from earlier that week, and for walking out in the middle of a private practice, Atobe had assigned him laps (_Atobe _not the captain). Apparently it was suppose to help his endurance.

As he ran the assigned laps, he watched as Oshitari and Atobe played (Oshitari had secured a spot on the regulars after defeating a senpai). Atobe's tennis was insightful and frightening. He played with a grace that put others to shame. It was times like this that reminded others why he was the best.

Oshitari played differently. His tennis was calculating and yet subtly aggressive. There was a passion to this seemingly passive boy. Again Gakuto wondered why Atobe chose to have him play exclusively doubles. Oshitari had the talent to be the second best singles player. It just didn't make sense.

"Man, Atobe was right, your stamina sucks." Gakuto was startled out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Shishido running alongside him, smiling slightly.

Gakuto wasn't in the mood for their usual banter, "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. Shishido's smile turned into a small frown.

"Okay, what's up?"

Gakuto shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking."

"About Oshitari?" Sure Shishido may have seemed dense, but he was quite adept at reading those he knew.

Gakuto in turn just shrugged again. He was thankful when Shishido changed the subject.

"So why are you running laps? The Captain didn't assign us any yet."

Gakuto made a face, "Atobe." The one word sentence was enough to convey many meanings.

They finished the laps together and then they made their way to the changing room, practice having ended for the day.

"You're lucky, you know?" Apparently he didn't know, since Gakuto just gave him a confused look until he continued, "That Atobe thinks you're good enough to be part of 'his' team."

"You're good too." They had played enough times for Gakuto to know how good the other boy was. He was fast, but sometimes let his instinct get in the way of planning.

"Yeah, but Atobe's already played me and hasn't given me so much as a second glance since." Gakuto considered his predicament.

"The thing with Atobe is, is that you have to catch his attention."

"Like I said, he hasn't looked at me since."

Gakuto gave him a look, "Then make him."

…

Shishido improved immensely after that. His reaction time, which had already been unthinkably quick, went up a notch. His base play was still unstable, but he learned to play his strengths.

Oshitari and Gakuto's doubles pair had increasingly grown worse. Whatever little chemistry they had as a pair before, had disappeared since the ball incident.

Atobe, however, was relentless. He refused to let go of something that just didn't work.

On day, in frustration, Gakuto had marched up to Atobe, "Look, why don't you just put Oshitari in singles already and get me another doubles partner?"

Atobe had not seen it fit to respond.

Gakuto didn't know why Atobe just didn't give up already. He supposed it was some kind of pride issue, the refusal to be wrong maybe. Whatever the reason was, Atobe continued to pound at them.

The only day they made any progress was the day Atobe left.

…

One day Atobe had become so frustrated then, that he couldn't take it any more. He started to pack up after only an hour of practice and the other two had gone to follow suit. Atobe, however, was having none of that.

"I'm leaving, but you two stay here. Play a game, talk, sit and stare at each other, I don't care. Until there is some level of communication happens, unspoken or otherwise, you are not to leave this court." Atobe strode away after his lecture.

Tennis being the only thing they had in common made the decision to play a set. Oshitari won with rough and his serve began short rally that ended with Oshitari winning the point.

"Why do you hate me?" Oshitari asked, as he got ready to serve again.

Gakuto looked at him for a moment then shrugged passively, "I don't hate you."

"But you don't like me"

"I don't know you."

Gakuto won the next point with a backhand to the opposite corner Oshitari was at.

"How long have you been playing tennis?"

"A couple years." Gakuto raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"And you can already compete with Atobe?"

It was the beginning of something.

The game was simple. Whoever won the point asked the question. If the other didn't answer, they lost the service game, regardless of what the score was.

Through this simple method they found out each other's favorite color (Oshitari's was a dark blue, and Gakuto's was a deep gold), best classes (Oshitari was good at everything but found he enjoyed math, Gakuto excelled in English), hobbies (Oshitari watched romance movies, Gakuto had winced at this, and Gakuto was into bungee jumping, Oshitari raised an eyebrow at this).

They formed a strange friendship off of these questions. Sometimes Gakuto would refuse to answer and forfeit the game, Oshitari answered every time (he was competitive that way). The only time Gakuto had won a game by default was the day he asked,

"Why don't you play singles?"

Oshitari left after that and even though Gakuto had won, he knew that he'd lost.

…

Shishido defeated the captain (who was only captain by title, since he had lost to Atobe and now Shishido) one week later, successfully gaining Atobe's attention and securing a place in Atobe's future team.

The day he made it, Atobe worked him into the ground with his training; Shishido enjoyed every second of it, despite his complaining. Jirou and Gakuto took him out, after practice, to celebrate with ice cream.

Shishido put on an act of being annoyed at being dragged to celebrate, but secretly enjoyed it (both Jirou and Gakuto could tell). After the usual goofing around, Shishido turned to Gakuto.

"Thanks" Gakuto looked confused.

"For what?" Shishido just snorted then punched him in the arm.

"For your advice."

Gakuto shrugged, while rubbing his arm, and Shishido let it go and instead asked,

"So, you and Oshitari seem to be doing better."

Gakuto smiled slightly, "Yeah, I think we are."

And they had. They had gotten to know each other better and there seemed to be a trust between them that they had lacked before. Gakuto had found himself enjoying their games and practices. The other boy was subtly funny and always found a way to make Gakuto laugh.

"I still don't get why that guy doesn't play singles, though." Gakuto frowned.

"Didn't you hear?" Jirou was magically awake enough to answer Gakuto curiosities. Gakuto gave him a blank look.

"No."

"Oshitari was about to quit the team until Atobe offered him a doubles spot instead."

…

Gakuto corned Oshitari the next day, demanding for an answer to his last unanswered question, Oshitari gave him a quelling look.

"You already won that game, can't you just let it go?"

Gakuto, however, was stubborn, "No. If we're going to be a doubles team, this is something I have to know."

Oshitari opened his mouth to argue but the smaller boy cut him off.

"You're good, freakishly good. Good enough to compete with Atobe for first singles. You shouldn't be playing doubles, so why are you?"

Oshitari sighed and Gakuto smiled, sensing that the other was giving in.

"Because Singles has lost its' shine."

Gakuto blinked, "Huh?"

"I've played exclusively singles for the past two years, won tournaments, and yet singles slowly became boring."

"Then you were going to quit?"

"Yes, then Atobe showed up out of no where and forced me to keep playing. He even offered to put me in doubles if singles held little interest for me."

"And did it by getting you a doubles partner." Gakuto was finally beginning to understand, rather than constantly being left in the dark, and he smiled.

Oshitari gave him an amused look, "There, satisfied?"

"Yep, except…"

"What now?" Oshitari look exasperated.

"Why do you wear _those _things?" Gakuto pointed accusingly at Oshitari's face.

"What? The glasses?" Gakuto rolled his eyes at that answer.

"Yeah" Oshitari smirked

"For show."

"You're weird." Gakuto frowned.

And Oshitari just smiled.

---------

Part 2 of TTS. I know no one really cares about this particular story, but you know what? I like it. And that's all that matters.


	3. Unwanted but Needed

**Disclaimer: **We all know the drill by now, okay?

**Unwanted but Needed **

Friendship is built on trust. You learn to look back and know that your friend will always be there, through the good and the bad. Whether you realize it or not, you find yourself _knowing _that your friends will be there, you _expect _them to be there. You _trust _them.

Trust is earned. Through trial and error you find your real friends. You find the ones that _want _to stick by you, to live through life with you. Friends are found through work and searching, and watching.

Friendship is mutual. Which is why Gakuto didn't have any.

Friendship is something to build on, something to keep you grounded. Gakuto, however, didn't want the ground.

He wanted the sky.

…

Atobe wasn't looking for new members anymore. Five people still did _not _make a tennis team, but no one else was up to his standers. Taki was being considered, but he did nothing that caught Atobe's attention, so he remained an option but wasn't quite a member.

Atobe was not pleased that there was no one else that caught up to his standards, but he was hoping that there would be suitable talent in the next year's first years. Until then all he could do was wait.

That, and, make sure his future team was as miserable as possible.

Gakuto was sprawled on the benches breathing hard with a towel draped over his face; sweat was dripping off his strands of hair. He was _sure _Atobe did this just to make them wish they weren't born.

He was putting Gakuto through hell and back just because he wasn't pleased with the reaction time that Gakuto had after his jumps. He had _tried _but what Atobe was asking for was close to impossible. Atobe might as well have strapped a rock onto his back and told him to swim across the ocean. No matter how many times Atobe drilled it into his brain it just _could not _be done. And every time he told Atobe that, the arrogant boy would just give him a look that said, 'Then you're not trying hard enough'.

When Gakuto felt the bench sink slightly he looked up to find Shishido sitting next to him, panting but smiling. Shishido, Gakuto realized with annoyance, loved every minute of this training.

"You're _enjoying _this aren't you?"

Shishido looked startled, "What? No!"

"You _are! _Wow, I thought _Atobe _was an extremist, but you take it to a _whole _new level." Gakuto let his head fall back to the bench, wondering how he came to know a guy like Shishido. He was just too weird.

Shishido, himself, just growled slightly and then gave up and shrugged, "I'm getting better, and don't you find satisfaction in that?"

Gakuto opened one eye, "Not when it's done by a slave driver."

Shishido laughed at that, "Yeah, I guess Atobe could tune it down a bit." The brunette looked over the top of Gakuto, which made the smaller boy crane his head to look, as Jirou shuffled his way towards them, "Hey Jirou."

The other boy was rubbing his eyes tiredly and smiled slightly at them as he sat down on Gakuto's other side, "Hey guys." Gakuto gave Jirou the once over.

"Tired?" Jirou yawned in response and Gakuto smirked.

"Yeah, _some _of us feel the same way. _Others _find it to be a _thrilling _experience." Gakuto gave a pointed look to Shishido.

"Hey!" Shishido was about to come up with a suitable comeback when he was interrupted.

"Ore-sama questions why you've all decided to take a _nap_ in the middle of practice because he does not remember adding this to your training." Jirou shot up, instantly awake, and Shishido's head swiveled around while Gakuto struggled to sit up. Atobe waited, he did not look happy.

Gakuto and Shishido looked to Jirou. For some reason unknown to the other two, Atobe could almost never get mad at the sleepy boy. Jirou shot them a panicked look before laughing nervously and turning towards their future Bucho.

"Ah, Atobe. We were just…taking a break. You've just worked us so hard that we decided to lie down for a second." The other two quickly nodded their heads when Atobe looked towards them for confirmation.

"Atobe." The boy in question turned around to find Oshitari standing there, the other three looked towards the tensai in hopeful question, "Maybe we should call it a day." Atobe sighed in frustration and put a hand to his temple.

"Oh, very well. We'll call it a day, but Ore-sama better see you all here in the morning." Atobe took a phone out of his pocket and began to walk away, most likely to meet up with his limo that he was calling for.

Jirou jumped up excitedly and bounced over to the tensai, "Thanks, Oshitari! I was about to fall asleep I was so worn out." Shishido snorted.

"You're always 'about to fall asleep'"

During the exchange, Gakuto was picking up his tennis bag and packing his racket in it, getting ready to head home. He was about to start walking off when Jirou called out to him.

"Gakuto! Do you want to go out for ice cream with us?" Gakuto turned back around to find Jirou excitedly looking at him with Oshitari and Shishido standing behind, tennis bags packed and ready to go. Gakuto smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Jirou, I have a lot of homework to catch up on and some family stuff to do." Jirou started to droop, "Maybe another time?" The curly haired boy forced a smile onto his face.

"Sure, another time."

…

Gakuto opened the door and toed off his shoes at the front. The house was silent and he didn't announce his arrival because there was no one there to announce it to. No one was ever home when he arrived.

His dad was always at work, providing for his family. Whether he was there or not did not matter because even if he _had _been, Gakuto would have avoided him. His father was overbearing and always frustrated at something, his attitude got worse when he tried to confront his 'failure of a son'.

His mom was…wherever she was during the day. She didn't work she was just _very _social. She would be of with her friends and she didn't come home until, at the earliest, it was time for dinner at the latest, the next day.

Gakuto sighed as he stared at the empty house. His parents don't pay too much attention to him when they are _present _anyway, so he doesn't know why it bothers him so much, all that he knows is that it does. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and made his way upstairs to his room.

It was a lie.

He didn't have any homework; his teachers had been surprisingly lenient today. From the empty house, he didn't have any family stuff going on either. He _could _have gone with his teammates to enjoy some well-deserved goofing off, but he didn't.

Gakuto flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd let himself get too comfortable again. He'd let himself fall back into a pattern that he vowed never to let himself go back to, and worse yet, it didn't make _sense. _

Hyoutei wasn't supposed to _be _a place for friendships. It was supposed to be a place for social climbers, the selfish and the cocky. He wasn't _supposed _to find friends here, but somehow he did. As what had become the norm for the future regulars, he blamed it on Atobe.

Their future _Bucho. _Their _ever-fearless_ leader. Yes, it had to be Atobe's fault. It was _Atobe_ who pushed him to join the tennis club and it was _Atobe_ who but him in doubles with Oshitari. Atobe was the one who started all this, he was sure of it; the other boy did _nothing _but plan and plot all the time.

Then there was Jirou, the sleeping enigma of Hyoutei. In a place that held people like, well, Atobe, Jirou just did not fit. He was funny and caring and excited (when awake). He wore his heart on his sleeve, and worse yet, he'd labeled Gakuto as a friend. Pushing him away was just cruel.

Shishido, he had hope for. The other boy seemed to be the same as he was, a little more distant and fiery. But lately, the other boy had been talking to him outside of tennis practice and eating lunch with him on occasion. Gakuto realized that Shishido has also assumed friendship with Gakuto.

And Oshitari. Well, maybe there weren't any issues there. Oshitari didn't seem the type to attach himself to anyone in particular. They were more of acquaintances than best friends.

It wasn't until now that Gakuto realized he had been diving headfirst into what he had been trying to avoid since the beginning. He didn't _want _to make friends, he didn't want attachments, in fact, it was the _last _thing he wanted.

And so he decided to separate himself, but slowly so no one would really notice because he didn't want friends.

He didn't want to go through _that _again.

…

The trend continued for a few weeks.

It was done so subtly that it went by almost unnoticed. He wouldn't go out with them as much, always looking for excuses (lies mostly). He would be quieter in conversations, only talking when he was spoken to. They were subtle ways of moving away, which is why he chose them. Gakuto may not have seemed like it, but when he put his mind to it, he could plan in a way that rivaled Atobe.

With almost anyone else, the behavior would have gone unnoticed, but his 'friends' were unusually perceptive.

…

"What's _with _you?"

It was another day after hard practice; they were changing in the room when Shishido decided to confront Gakuto as he was tying his shoes. Gakuto looked up, confused. Shishido had been unusually angry lately. The whole changing room had gone quiet, watching the exchange with anxious looks.

He was snapping at Jirou, talking back to Atobe, and even getting angry with Oshitari once in a while. Sure, Shishido was a short fuse, but that fuse had almost become nonexistent, he now seemed able to snap at any moment.

"What are you talking about?" A short-tempered Shishido was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

Shishido's eyes narrowed a fraction, "You! You've been so _weird _lately! I mean, what's _with _you?"

Gakuto stood up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, keeping his voice calm as he spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I haven't been acting weird." It was a lie; he was using them quite a bitlately.

Shishido looked unconvinced, and began to list all the attributes that he would count as weird, counting fingers as he went, "You haven't been talking a lot, you never hang out with us anymore, and you always say you're busy. Is something wrong?"

--  
_What's going on you guys? If this is joke, it's not funny.' _

--

"Nothing's wrong! Get your nose out of my business!" Gakuto snapped and started yelling back, he was frustrated with Shishido, why couldn't the other guy leave well enough alone.

"Jeez, why do I even bother? I don't know why anyone would want to be friends with someone as messed up as you anyway!"

--

'_We don't want to be friends with you anymore!' _

--

Gakuto shoved past Shishido roughly, feeling tears build up behind his eyes, but refusing to let them fall. If he had been listening he would have heard a concerned Jirou calling after him or Oshitari reprimanding the small brunette saying,

"That was uncalled for, Shishido."

If he had looked back, he would have seen Shishido's guilty expression and Oshitari's shocked one. If he had looked back, he would have seen something that he was leaving behind with too much haste. Something that he was giving up on before it even began.

But he did not look back.

…

Gakuto was angry. Angry at Shishido, angry with himself, angry with his old…friends. Why did this always happen to him? Why did people always take out their anger on him? What did he do?

Lost in thought, he walked into his house and slammed the door and began angrily yanking his shoes off when he spotted the TV on and his father sitting on the chair facing away from him.

His father hadn't moved yet, though he had to have heard Gakuto's entrance. Gakuto prayed, to whatever was watching over them, that his father was in a good mood. The promotion that caused his family to movie in the first place did not help his father's attitude in the least, it had seemed.

Gakuto made his way quietly over to where the older man was sitting, "Hi Dad." He turned around in his chair to face his son.

"Ah, Gakuto. Where have you been?" There was a sharp tone in his voice; apparently his father was not in the best of moods.

"Just staying late for tennis practice. I told you that I joined, didn't I?" Gakuto hoped that this would be enough to satisfy him.

"Tennis practice? Weren't you part of the Gymnastics team?" His father's eyebrows lowered, his tone suspicious, Gakuto sighed, not ready to deal with this interrogation right now, all he wanted to do was go in his bedroom and hide for a while.

"Yes, but there was this guy at school that asked me to be part of the team, so I joined that instead…"

"You just can't stick to anything, can you?" Gakuto blinked in surprise to the harsh reprimand.

"What?"

"You can't stick with anything! It was gymnastics, now it's tennis. You don't focus in school and you don't care! You just figure the world will work out in you favor, no matter what you do. But the world doesn't work out like that." There was more to this argument than what was on the surface, but all Gakuto felt was hurt and confused.

"That's not tru…!"

"You're just like your mother." Gakuto's eyes widened a fraction and his heart sped up, he wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

There was dead silence after that comment and with that, the conversation was over, as soon as it had begun. Gakuto's father turned around, forcefully ending the argument, leaving Gakuto standing there, lost as to what exactly had happened.

Gakuto turned around and made his way slowly back to the door and slipped his shoes back on. He took one last look at his father, sitting on the recliner, no longer paying attention to anything around him, least of all his son.

Then he made his way quietly out the door, trying, like always, to leave his problems far behind.

…

Gakuto made his way slowly towards the school, not exactly sure what he was going to do. He didn't really have anywhere to go right now. Home wasn't much of an option; his dad had made that much perfectly clear. He decided that maybe he could get some extra gymnastics practice in, that would waste a good two hours if he played his cards right.

Gakuto jumped the fence easily. The school gates really weren't all _that _high, and it was simple enough. He landed on the ground and made his way towards the clubhouse to grab his exercise clothes that he'd left earlier. The doors were locked by this time, but he was ready to jump through a window by now, if need be.

Then he spotted someone standing next to the door and he froze in his tracks. It was Oshitari. Gakuto sputtered indignantly. He was not in the mood to deal with any more annoying people today.

"What are _you _doing _here?" _

Oshitari chose not to respond right away, instead he held up a backpack, Gakuto's, "You left this behind, I though you might want it." Gakuto realized with a jolt that he had not even realized its' absence.

He snatched it back and muttered quick thanks, then turned to leave, no longer in the mood to practice, tennis or acrobatics. Hearing footsteps, he turned to his right to find that Oshitari had fallen into step beside him, his face carefully neutral.

"What?" Gakuto's tone was not harsh, but suspicious his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Oshitari looked back at him, equally confused, "What do you mean what?" Gakuto gave him look that said, 'are you an idiot?'

"I mean, what are you doing?"

"Walking" It was a typical Oshitari-response to direct questions, state the obvious.

Gakuto rolled his eyes, "Well, I can _see _that. I meant, what are you doing walking with _me?" _

Oshitari paused the conversion for a moment, seemingly lost in though, "I thought we could go out for a burger or something." He trailed off, looking at Gakuto out of the corner of his eye.

The lie slipped out easily, coming from weeks of practice, "I've got stuff to do. I came back looking for my backpack, you know, can't do homework without it." It wasn't one of his better cover-ups.

Oshitari gave him a look that made Gakuto wince and look away. Why did that guy have to be so freakily observant? "Maybe we could go to your house instead. I could help you with your homework."

Gakuto had a vision of his father sitting in the recliner the faint light of the TV being the only thing that made him visible, and he shuddered. "You know, on second thought, burgers sound pretty good."

…

They got burgers at a local fast food place. Oshitari paid because Gakuto forgot his money at home. The smaller boy argued that he could just go home, Oshitari didn't need to play for him, and he was busy anyway. But Oshitari flatly refused while taking out his wallet nor would he take any offer to pay him back. Which confused Gakuto greatly.

After they ordered, they made their way outside, with no particular place in mind. Gakuto had tried and tried to give Oshitari subtle (and some _not _so subtle) hints as to cutting this get-together short.

Oshitari was either being very thickheaded, or very stubborn. Either way, it was bothering Gakuto that he couldn't just slide out of this awkward and unplanned outing.

Out of habit, Gakuto lead them towards the park located near his house. It was one of his favorite places to go, whenever he couldn't work something out. He would go there when he was struggling in school, when his mom didn't come home for a few days, or (like today) when his father was in bad mood and home wasn't the best place to be right now.

Gakuto sprawled on grass, and watched the fading light of the sky. It wasn't blue, and somehow, that made him feel a sense of loss. He would have let himself think about this for a few minutes, had Oshitari not moved into his view. Gakuto glanced up at him.

"Why?" The sudden question made Oshitari look down, trying to read the redhead's expression.

"Why what?"

Gakuto made a face, "Stop repeating things you've said before. Why are you, I don't know, sticking around?"

Oshitari gave him a look and then sat down so they were more level, "Don't most friends?" Gakuto's face went carefully blank and Oshitari found the usually open acrobat to be more closed off than ever.

"No, not around me they don't."

_They had met the first day of elementary and all three had been in gymnastics, they had seemed inseparable since. Dai, Kenji and Gakuto. The three of them were always seen together, on the playground, during lunch, after school. Wherever one was you could guarantee the other two would be also. _

_That was why Gakuto didn't expect this to happen. He didn't expect it to fall apart, but one day, it did. In retrospect, he should have seen it coming; the signs were too obvious that he's amazed he had missed them. _

_The other two, were being _weird. _There was no other word for it. They started to get together without him, they stopped calling him everyday, and there were days he wouldn't see them at school at all. _

_Eventually he confronted them. Later, he wished he hadn't. _

"_What's going on you guys?" Dai and Kenji looked up at him with exasperated expressions. "I mean, we haven't been hanging out at all, and I was wondering what's been going on. If this is a joke, it's not funny." Gakuto trailed off as Dai turned to Kenji to bear the bad news. _

"_Look, Mukahi…" Kenji started and Gakuto felt his heart stop for a moment. They had _never _called him by his last name. "We've been thinking and…" He was hesitating. When people hesitated, that meant they were telling you something you didn't want to hear. Gakuto didn't want to hear anymore, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, again. _

"_What's going on?" Kenji didn't answer this time, looking uncomfortable. Dai, the more impulsive of the two finally gave up. _

"_Look! We just don't want to be friends with you anymore!" _

_Gakuto backed up a step, looking as if he'd been slapped, "What?" _

"_We just _don't, _okay? Kenji and me decided that we don't want to be friends with you anymore. You're annoying and loud…" Gakuto didn't hear the rest. Before he had realized he was moving, he found himself running away. _

_He went home and ripped up any pictures of them together, threw away any of their possessions that they had left behind, and for a short few hours he felt better. Those hours were so fleeting compared to the rest of the semester. _

It wasn't until much later that Gakuto realized why they dropped him so suddenly. Gymnastics was a place for competitors, a place for rivals. Gakuto was good, so good that he won first almost every time. And as his competition, Dai and Kenji decided not to put up with it anymore.

"People don't sick around for too long," Gakuto, repeated, his expression still unreadable. Oshitari reached down to put a hand on his shoulder when Gakuto abruptly stood up, "Look, I have to go. Thanks for the food."

Oshitari opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it again, because he was too late. Gakuto was already gone.

…

The next day's practice went without any problems. Oshitari didn't seem fazed by his strange behavior the day before. But Gakuto knew that he would try to corner him to 'talk' after. Which is why he was dressing quickly to avoid it.

No such luck, Oshitari caught him soon after he had made it out of the gates, panting. Gakuto stopped for a moment, tempted to just walk off while the other boy was out of breath, but decided he should get this over with anyway.

"Oshitari…"

"Look," Oshitari looked up and straightened himself out giving him a pointed look, interrupting Gakuto in mid sentence. "I'm not saying that you gave to tell me anything, you don't have to if you don't want to. All I'm saying is that, I'll stick around."

Gakuto bit his lip, undecided. What if this turned out just like last time? What if this didn't work out and he was left alone…again?

"Why?"

"Because, I'm your friend. _We're _your friends." Oshitari tilted his head back and Gakuto looked to see Shishido, Jirou, and even _Atobe _stood just out of hearing distance from where Gakuto and Oshitari were standing.

But, no, he couldn't leave himself to be hurt again, "If I let you help me, you'll just become a burden." Those words were meant to hurt, to sting, to drive him away. And with any _normal_ person it might have worked, but Oshitari was _anything _but normal. He shook his head in response.

"No, we'll help you fly."

Gakuto looked up, startled, and then he smiled slightly. As soon as he did Oshitari nodded to the group behind them, and they walked up. Jirou came bounding up to Gakuto immediately attaching to his arm.

"It's 'another time' Gakuto-kun!" Jirou smiled happily, eyes sparkling. Gakuto was confused for a moment then he realized what the other boy was talking about.

"I guess it is."

"So! Ice cream, I'm hungry, let's go. You too Atobe!" Atobe smirked, already shouldering his bag.

"Very well, Ore-sama will lower himself to your childish ways." Shishido rolled his eyes in response

"Oh, shut it Atobe." Gakuto did not hear the rest of this exchange as he was pulled to hurry up by an over-excited, laughing Jirou. Gakuto, despite himself, found that he was laughing as well.

Friendship wasn't what he _wanted_, but it was what he _needed._

_---------_

_3rd chapter already up! How can this be, says you? Because I wrote this during the summer, says I. I haven't actually finished this story either..... eh heh....right. I'm actually trying to come up with something that will start then in their second year, and I've brainstormed a few ideas, but nothing solid has formed as of yet. But no worries! If enought people read and review, we shall see. _

_Oh! and before I put it up, I was thinking about putting up another 'Gaku-centric' multi-fic up. But before I do so, I wanna know if anyone is actually interested in me doing so. _

_Let me know! _

_Mae _


End file.
